The Wedding Date
by ThePaleSister
Summary: AU. Gokudera goes to Bianchi's wedding with a hired boyfriend 18 because his ex is the best man. 1859, 88xRomeo, mentions of 8059 and other pairings. Slightly similar to the movie.
1. The Escort and the Liar

The Escort and the Liar

Gokudera ran around his room, throwing cloths into his suit case—holy fuck was he late for the plane. But not as late as _he_ was! He growled as he glanced at the clock—this was cutting it way too close for comfort! This guy had some nerve!

Finally, right as he was about to head out the door, the doorbell rang. He threw open the door, glowering at the tall man that stood before him. "Fashionably late?" He raised an eyebrow, setting his suitcase down and crossing his arms.

The man smirked, leaning against the door frame, "I do my best, Mr. Customer~" He then continued, "My name is Hibari Kyoya, when we land, I want you to refer to me as Kyoya-Kun~"

Gokudera smacked his shoulder, "Not the right time to me making jokes, Hibari—I'll call you Kyoya. I'm Gokudera Hayato, you'll call me Hayato, we need to leave." He didn't waste a breathe as he picked up his suitcase and tickets and lightly pushed the other as he closed and locked the door before dragging him down the corridor.

He dragged the other to the car, practically throwing him in with the bags as he rushed out the destination to the driver and added a quick, "I'll throw in an extra $200 if you make it quick, please?" and off they went.

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the young man, "So, while we're speeding, would you like to know anything in case you are questioned?"

Gokudera, who was focused on time and doing the math in his head, was snapped back into reality as the other spoke. He glanced over at Hibari, "Huh? Oh...um, sure...Are you from here?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the question, "So simple, yet so required for a relationship...Yes, I am from Namimori...And you're from wherever we are going, right?"

Gokudera nodded, "I'm from the town we are going to in Southern Italy—I am three fourths Italian and one fourth Japanese..." He then thought once more, then asked another question.

"What do you think I would need to know?"

Hibari seemed to think long and hard over that question because it took him a minute to respond. "Well...I guess you might need to know that though I am an escort, I have a degree in criminology. I got fired because I beat up a co-worker for breaking the law, however he was not charged, so they claim I beat him up for no reasoning...You can just say that I am a police officer and skip over the part where you hired me to be your date..."

"Intended, Hibari, intended..." He murmured, glancing out the window. They arrived soon and Gokudera rushed out of the car with the suitcases, Hibari following close behind.

Once they made it aboard the plane, Gokudera finally relaxed, slouching into his seat, his eyes closed. Hibari raised an eyebrow, "You worry too much—no wonder you have gray hair..." He commented.

"For your information, my hair color comes from my mother's genes...Oh, something you might need to know," he opened his eyes, glancing over at the other. "I am my father's illegitimate child and since he is a mafioso don, she isn't known to be my mother. That shouldn't be too hard to remember since my sister's mom is the only one you will see. My mom is dead... Oh, my sister's name is Bianchi and her fiance is Romeo...You'll need to know that..." He smiled a bit.

Hibari blinked, "Ah...Okay, that was a lot, but I'm sorry to hear about your mother's passing..."

Gokudera shook his head, "Nah, it's cool, she died when I was young...What about your family?"

"Mine?" The Japanese shrugged before speaking once more, "Well, my mother is a nurse and my father is a retired police officer. And no, neither know of my job. The degree in criminology helped cover that up. He doesn't know I was fired."

The silver nodded, "Oh, that's good that I won't be anywhere near them to blow your cover, then." He stretched a bit in his seat.

After about an hour, Hibari spoke up once more, "So why did you hire an escort, anyway? I'm sure going alone isn't that bad, is it?"

The shorter paused before speaking in a low tone, "Well...My ex-boyfriend is Romeo's best man... I don't want to come alone because he...well...You understand, right?" He glanced at the other.

He got a nod in return and an, "I understand, Hayato..."

He let out a small laugh, "Thanks, Kyoya..."

Hibari thought, "Wait...$200 for making the driver speed...6 grand for a date to a wedding...Are you rich or something?" His gaze traveled back to Gokudera.

"Oh, that...Well, my family is rich, but I make most of my money falsifying the paranormal and things unidentified such as UMAs and UFOs...not that I do or do not—well, scratch that, you should know that I believe in that stuff—but I only do my job because if someone has something true and informational on that stuff, I get to know it first." He smiled a little pridefully.

Hibari chuckled, "That's...cute, Hayato. Very interesting..." Gokudera blushed at the words.

"S-shut up..." He turned back to look out the window, his chin resting in his palm.

The rest of the plane ride from Japan to Italy was fairly quiet after that. Every once in awhile they would exchange small details of their lives. Gokudera's sister's inability to cook—"Don't let her make you food." Hibari's love for animals. Little things like that, the things that people discussed on first and second dates.

When they arrived at the airport, Hibari had finished reading through the rest of his Japanese to Italian language booklet and had a basic ability to speak the native tongue of the other. They stepped out and grabbed their bags.

"So do we hail a taxi, or—"

"No, they're waiting in the food court section, I think..." Gokudera glanced at the directory before making his way with the escort to the specified area.

Gokudera looked around through the mesh of people for awhile, then Hibari finally asked, "What does Bianchi look like?"

Gokudera looked back at Hibari, "Oh, she's got magenta hair, sort of long. A scorpion tattoo on her arm..." He trailed off, looking around.

Suddenly, Hibari raised his hand and waved as if flagging someone over. Gokudera looked at Hibari then followed his gaze over to see his sister and Romeo coming toward them. He smiled, "Good eye."

"I know, Hayato," he smiled back. "Might want to be something you flaunt off to your ex." Gokudera raised an eyebrow then turned to greet his sister.

* * *

**Okayyy, so what did you think? :) I apologize to those who wanted the story practically exactly like the movie, but I haven't seen the movie, if I have, it was a looonnggg time ago. My mom told me the entire summary to it and I took notes, so I'm making this a bit my own while mixing it into an AU for KHR.**

**I hope you like it, I want to make these chapters at least 1000 words each and I actually want to keep with this story, unlike my history of writing fanfictions (by the way, I apologize for people who keep waiting for my other stories to update, that's a hardcore my bad).**

**UN-BETA'd for now (it /might/ get beta'd).**

**Read and Review, please :) That would be cool.**

**~Dani**


	2. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

Gokudera smiled as Bianchi gushed over his secretly hired escort. The entire car ride home was...quiet interesting to say the least.

As soon as Bianchi met Hibari, she wouldn't leave his side, always asking questions as if he were on a game show about his own life. As they approached the car, she plopped into the seat next to Hibari in the back. Gokudera smiled as Romeo laughed it off and got into the drivers seat, himself sitting in the passenger's side.

"So, Hayato," Romeo started after 15 minutes of driving and Bianchi's non-stop question attack. "How is it over in Japan?"

Gokudera shrugged, "Same as ever. I did get kicked out of my place, however, last year..."

"Oh?" Romeo gave a short questioning glance.

"Yeah, I accidentally lit a dumpster on fire when I was taking out the trash..." Romeo gave him another look but this one held concern and slight anxiety. "Ah, no, nothing too extreme, I just thought I put out my cigarette but apparently when I left, it wasn't all the way out and there was some paper that blew onto it that lit up... It was a small fire, but, you know, they don't find any fire too charming..." He shrugged it off, then spoke, "About time you popped the question—finally grew a pair, I see?"

Romeo chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever—at least I know when to grow out of believing in aliens~"

At this, both Hibari and Bianchi got a laugh in, pausing in their own conversation.

Gokudera huffed, crossing his arms, "You know what? _You know what?..._When you get abducted by aliens and come to me to have your story published, I'm going to decline your 15 minutes of fame because you don't believe in them."

Romeo laughed, "Same old Hayato, I see! It's good to see you, again!" He reached over, patting Gokudera's shoulder before focusing back on the road.

When the arrived at the mansion, Hibari's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sure, Gokudera told him about his family being rich and his dad being a don and all that, but still...This place wasn't a mansion, it was a whole fucking castle!

Gokudera snorted a bit as they got their bags, muttering, "Did I forget to mention we have a big house? I'm _terribly_ sorry, Kyoya."

Hibari smirked a bit, "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you're very sorry, Hayato..." He grabbed his own bag, then took Gokudera's from him and carried them both inside while Gokudera followed, fussing, "I can carry my own bags!" and throwing a miniature fit.

As they got inside, Gokudera checked his watch, "Only 10 minutes until the party—Bianchi if you don't want to look ugly, I'd go upstairs and get ready..."

As Bianchi walked up the stairs, she didn't forget to smack Gokudera upside the head as she went. Hibari cleared his throat as she left, then spoke as Gokudera turned to him, "So shall we get to our room, _Dear_?" He started up the stairs.

The silver sighed and walked with him, "Yeah, yeah—I'm surprised we weren't late with how long we spent trying to find them at the airport..." He led the escort to Gokudera's old bedroom at the end of the hall, throwing it open before walking in.

Gokudera turned when Hibari didn't follow him in, then sighed, "Yes, my room matches the size of a room in a castle—what did you expect? A closet?" He pulled the other in, closing the door. "Now. When do you want to be paid? I have half in my bag and I have half at home. Would you like me to give you half now?"

Hibari nodded, "I think that would be fine. I could do a little tourist shopping...Mind taking me to ideal locations to gawk over?" He smirked at the less-than-happy expression Gokudera bared at the words.

"Sure..." He mumbled, handing the other the envelope with the money, "Sounds...pleasant..." He then pulled out a suit, "We need to get dressed, I don't want to be late to this party, what if Sis needs any help?" He started changing.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, seeing his client's lean torso for the first time. He had to say that he expected Gokudera to be slim, but was happily surprised to find Gokudera occasionally visited the gym. He looked...sexy.

Before Gokudera could notice Hibari checking him out, Hibari turned and started changing into his own cloths, as well.

Once they were changed, Hibari reached out to the now confused silver. "Would you like to hold my hand, Hayato?" Hibari smiled.

Gokudera blushed lightly, "Who would?" He muttered out, walking past the taller. Hibari sighed, following the other out, closing the door as they walked. "You do realize, you're acting very shy for someone who is supposed to be in a serious relationship with me, are you not?"

Gokudera glanced back at him, muttering, "You want me to be a little girl's fairy tale girlfriend or do you want your money?" He lowered his voice gradually as the made it back to the first floor.

Hibari frowned a bit when Gokudera turned to focus on those around him. Was he actually unhappy by the silver's words? There was no way—he was only hired to be here, nothing else. He had to watch what he was doing and not forget this was just a job.

Gokudera smiled at random people as they walked around. After a bit, Hibari leaned down to whisper to him, "So where's your ex...?"

Gokudera turned back to look at the other as he spoke, "I haven't seen him, yet, but the day is still young..." Gokudera glanced around once more before leaving to take his seat, Hibari trailing behind him.

"So are you looking forward to showing me off?" Hibari muttered as they found where to sit.

"No..." Gokudera shook his head, "I'm a bit...nervous...I haven't seen him since we broke up." Hibari watched Gokudera's expression as he spoke, noting the slight bitterness in it.

There was a dinging noise repeating itself and the many guests quieted down and took their own seats.

Hibari saw someone stand, raising their glass to propose a toast. He glanced at Gokudera when he felt him tense up. By the look on Gokudera's face, he could tell that this guy was either a mass murderer or his ex-boyfriend.

"So, who's he killed...?" Hibari mumbled to himself as he raised his own glass to the toast, his free hand holding Gokudera's own hand that held his glass up.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 2 is out. What do you think? I'm trying to write the best I can with the movie which I haven't seen-again. Anywaaaaay. I hope you liked it. I reeally hope you weren't expecting a fantastic chapter 2 or anything like that. After all, have you not known me to be a shitty writer? lol X'D**

**Anyway**

**Read and Review (typed Reborn)**

**~Dani**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**Sorry! **

**I have been having a hard time writing since I am having computer problems. I am going to update next week at the latest, but again, I'm sorry!**

**Hopefully things will be fixed by then-I'm sure they will be, honest!**

* * *

**Gomen**

** ~Dani**


End file.
